Himegoes of the 506 Joint Fighter Wing
by BbK2442
Summary: You've heard Vanguard's himegoes. Now get ready for interviews with the witches of the 506 JFW. Let the fun times roll.
1. Rosalie de Hemricourt de Grunne

**Disclaimer: Strike Witches is owned by Shimada Fumikane, who is most definitely not me. Believe me, Strike Witches would be a lot different if I owned it.**

 **Author's Notes: I'm back! Sort of.**

 **First off, I'd like to apologize for not updating Halo: Contact Neuroi. Blame procrastination and laziness for most of it. :P Also though, I've been working on a rewrite for the story. It's a pretty extensive rewrite. I'll try to work as quickly as possible so I can get back to writing the next chapter. Watch for the rewrites soon.**

 **Anyhoo, this is part of a series I've been meaning to write to better characterize the 506** **th** **. I'll try to work on this as well as the rewrite.**

 **As for reviews, I'll take anything you give me.**

 **And without further ado, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Track 01 – Introduction**

Good day, sir. My name is Rosalie de Hemricourt de Grunne. I am the commander of the 506th Join Fighter Wing, specifically the A-Unit which is composed entirely of witches of noble birth. I am 19 years old and my birthday is on November the 18th. I am 159 cm tall, or approximately 5' 2" to any Liberians reading this. My hair color is blonde, and I tie my hair into a coiffure. I remember that I used to have my maid tie it before me, before I learned how to do it myself. The last time I checked, I weighed at 50 kilograms, or about 110 pounds for any Liberians reading this. I can fluently speak Britannish, Gallian, Nederlandic, Hispanian, and Karslandic; and thanks to lessons from Wittgenstein I am somewhat familiar enough with Orussian to get by in it. I am also somewhat competent in Latin, though I suspect I would sound horrendous to a citizen of the Roman Empire.

One more thing? My bust size? Goodness! That's not something you ask a lady. Ever.

 **Track 02 – Rank**

This part is complicated due to my holding three ranks. One is the rank of Squadron Leader in the Royal Air Force of Britannia, even though I technically belong to the Free Belgican Royal Air Force in which I hold the rank of either _Kapitein_ or _Capitaine_ depending on which language you speak in Belgica. The situation was…complicated, after the fall of my country and many others. The last is the rank of Wing Commander in the 506th JFW. I was promoted in order to solidify the rank structure, since the Joint Fighter Wings are supposed to be wings rather than squadrons despite the reality being otherwise.

 **Track 03 – Dreams for the Future**

The future, hmm…well, for a start, I'd like to have my country back. Belgica may be a barren wasteland right now, but it's still the country I call home. To do that, we have to defeat the Neuroi, one way or the other. After that, then I'll start thinking about my future.

Although, there's someone special to me whom I'd like to ask to share my life with. I hope I will not come into conflict with my parents over this, but even if I do I refuse to abandon her. I may be being sentimental about this, but I believe love will always find a way.

 **Track 04 – Original Unit**

Before Belgica fell to the Neuroi, I served in Squadron 2/1/2 of the Belgican Royal Air Infantry Force. We were nicknamed " _Les Chardons_ ", or "The Thistles", allegedly because we were as beautiful as we were sharp and dangerous. We had the distinction of being the most modernized of all of the Belgican Military Aviation, being equipped with the new Hawk Hurricane strikers from Britannia. Unfortunately, that meant we were also on the frontlines very often, fighting to buy as much time as we could evacuate as many people as possible before the Neuroi overran Belgica. Most of the squadron was shot down during this time, and there were only 3 of us left out of the original unit counting myself when the order for us to retreat to Britannia finally came. I hope people appreciate how many of us died so that they may live.

 **Track 05 – About Your Familiar**

Ah, Michelle? She's been my familiar ever since my powers were given to me by the gods. I remember that day pretty clearly. When a small white Bichon Frise walks up to you and asks you if she would like to be your familiar, you have a tendency to recall that day with great clarity. Michelle herself is usually prim and proper around other people, but she is very much a normal dog around me. She likes being tickled behind her right ear, you know. She's always supported me through thick and thin, and always knows when I'm hiding something. It's very hard to hide anything from someone you're sharing thoughts and emotions with, don't you know? I don't think I can ever ask for a better friend than her.

 **Track 06 – About Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein**

Squadron Leader zu Sayn-Wittgenstein is the finest example of an executive officer I have ever had the pleasure to work with. Unfortunately, I fear her work ethic may be beginning to overwhelm her. She not only has to ensure that the 506th functions smoothly, but she also has night patrol duties on top of it despite the fact that she shouldn't even be in active combat given her administrative duties. I've been informed by reliable sources that she only gets a few hours of sleep at dawn and dusk, and it's showing up in her performance and attitude. Even if she doesn't see it, the bags under her eyes and her tendency to lose her temper over the smallest things are obvious to everyone else. I need a true flight of night witches to perform night patrol in Wittgenstein's place, or else I fear one of these nights Wittgenstein will be too tired to notice a Neuroi shooting at her. On that day, I'll be busy writing to her family my condolences for their loss instead of grieving her myself.

 **Track 07 – About Adriana Visconti**

Flight Lieutenant Visconti is a skilled pilot and one of the best aces there ever was. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said of her ability to command. She has a disconcerting tendency to tarry off on her own away from the formation, and describing her actions as "reckless" would be like describing the sun as "warm". I believe she has the potential to become a good officer. Now if only she would rein in her enthusiasm, then I believe some progress can be made in that regard. Her sexual appetites? As long as she continues to do a good job, I don't see why I should address them. Not to mention that I have my suspicions that her reputation may in fact be unjustly deserved.

 **Track 08 – About Isabelle** **du Monceau de Bergendal**

Pilot Officer du Monceau de Bergendal is a mysterious character. She speaks very little and keeps to herself much of the time. She is an excellent markswoman and a fanatic about guns, but otherwise I know very little about her. Perhaps you should consult with Flying Officer Kuroda about this subject?

 **Track 09 – About Kunika Kuroda**

Flying Officer Kuroda is, quite frankly, one of the oddest people I've ever met. In some ways, she behaves like a pilot officer fresh out of flight school. In others, she behaves like a battle-hardened veteran who'd been fighting for years. To illustrate: she sleeps with a stuffed animal and even allows her pet rabbit to sleep with her from time to time, and yet I've seen her gambling and speaking easily with the enlisted men as though she were one of them. She is also unusually concerned about her pay. Even the merest hint that her pay would be cut would snap her into acting like a model soldier. I haven't pried into her affairs, but it did not seem like her family's financial state was that dire. Nevertheless, she's a competent soldier and her ability is very useful for locating a Neuroi's core, almost as good as if she had a Magic Eye ability. I'm willing to forgive her more…unusual personality aspects if it means I can retain her service.

 **Track 10 – About B-Unit**

To be honest, I'm not familiar with any of them save for Wing Commander Preddy. How can you be, when your respective bases are 300 km away? The only things I can tell you about them would be what their service records and dossiers say, and that is useless when trying to get a feel for how someone would perform in combat.

 **Track 11 – About Carla von Rosen**

Countess von Rosen is a…colorful individual. Though she is a citizen of Baltland, she is not part of their military. In fact, she wears neither uniform nor rank tabs because she is not a member of any military. At best, she's a mercenary in the employ of the Allied military. Truth be told, I'm not fond of the idea of the Allies employing mercenaries. It sets a bad example. I have been trying to convince her to enlist to remedy this situation, but I have not had any success in that regard. I hope to convince her otherwise in the near future.

 **Track 12 – Ambitions**

My only ambitions are to free Europe from the Neuroi's grasp, and to get as many of my men and women back home as possible. As long as I can accomplish that, I'll be satisfied.

 **Track 13 – About Your Striker Unit**

It's so very rare that I get to fly a striker these days, what with my command position dictating that I fly a desk instead. The last striker I flew was an Ultramarine Spitfire Mk XXII; one of the ones fitted with the new Griffon engines. The larger and more powerful Griffons gave the striker better performance at low altitudes and gave the aging Spitfires a better chance at taking down fast-moving Neuroi units. I've even managed to shoot down Neuroi flying bombs with my own striker back in late spring of '44. I can't really say much for its turning ability save that it was adequate, and I've had problems with the striker needing to spend more time in the hangar than the older Hurricanes. That said though, I still call it a fine striker to use against most smaller Neuroi.

 **Track 14** **– About Your Weapons**

In my day, I preferred using the Bren light machine gun whenever I go out on sortie. It's reliable and very accurate, allowing for very tight groupings and making it perfect for shooting at an exposed core. My only problem with it is that the standard 30-round magazine is much too small for sustained firing. I've heard that 100-round pan magazines were developed for it, but if it's true than the production numbers must've been very low, since I've never seen any of them in action.

These days, I just carry around a Browning Hi-Power. It's a dependable little thing with a high magazine capacity, albeit with a tendency to bite the hand that shoots it. I have the scars on the web of my right hand to prove it. You learn to hold it a certain way to minimize the chances of that happening.

 **Track 15 – About Your Magic**

My ability is called "Sense Acceleration". It allows me to slow my own perception of time such that it looks as though everyone and everything is moving in slow-motion. From experiments done with an assistant and a timer, I've calculated that the maximum I can slow down my perception to is approximately 1/50th real time, though I would rapidly drain myself of magical energy if I were to do this in anything but short bursts. This helped me greatly in planning out tactics and avoiding attacks back when I was still on the front lines. However, this only works if whatever attack I'm trying to dodge is within my line of sight, and if it was moving slow enough and is far away enough to dodge in the first place. There's nothing more helpless than watching a bullet fly towards you, and knowing with painful certainty that you cannot move your body fast enough to dodge it in time. It's better to just let it hit in real time to avoid drawing out the inevitable.

 **Track 16 – About Your Homeland**

Belgica is, or rather was, a land of varied environments. To the northwest lies the coastal plains, which consists mainly of barren sand dunes and polders: pieces of land reclaimed from the sea using dikes or fields that have been drained with canals. Many of the polders were flooded by the Neuroi, turning them into swamps that bogged down our forces and slowed our advance.

The central areas of Belgica used to be home to fertile valleys irrigated by waterways before the Neuroi's miasma killed every living thing in there and turned it all into a gently rolling wasteland dotted by caves and small gorges.

The southeast of Belgica consists of parts of the Ardennes: a rugged and rocky region that is continues to be heavily forested despite the Neuroi's occupation. We had no idea why the Neuroi left the region untouched until Allied forces tried to advance through it. Endless ambushes and artillery strikes inflicted massive casualties on our forces as we were slowed by the thick forests and rough terrain. Some of Allied command initially wanted to just burn down the whole forest, until the others pointed out that since the forests were still standing and clearly living, then the beings that inhabit them would still be living as well. Burning down the forests would've constituted mass murder of every sentient being still living in the Ardennes. I was quite relieved when the idea was rejected by General Eisenhower.

 **Track 17 – About Your Family**

Oh my. I'm afraid that due to the sheer number of my relations, if I were to describe them all I would be here until the next morning.

I will be brief. I am the fourth child of Count Charles de Grunne and Countess Marie de Montalembert. Father, well, I never saw much of him. He was always too busy with business to spend much time with his children. The few times I saw him, he seemed distant and aloof. It felt like mother was far more of a presence than father was. She was like a well-built house: solid and supporting in good time and bad. She had (and still has) the figure of one as well, but after giving birth to five children, that's to be expected.

Their eldest child is Rodolph–my elder brother and the heir to the family line. Their second child is Antoine–my elder sister. Their third child is me. I am followed by Antoine and Henri–the twins. They are the fourth and fifth child respectively, though Henri takes issue to being called the younger brother since he is only younger by 37 minutes! Finally, their sixth child is Mathilde: my younger sister. All of them, and my parents included, escaped from Belgica safely. I'm sorry to say that many others in Belgica did not have such glad news.

 **Track 18 – Food You're Good at Making**

I am quite fond of _Canard à l'Orange_ , which is roasted duck served with orange sauce. But as for cooking it, let's just say I would much rather leave it to a chef. I can brew a fine tea, but that took quite a bit of practice to achieve. Wing Commander Preddy can attest to that.

 **Track 19 – About the Life of a Witch (Official Stance)**

Our work in Europe is almost complete. The Neuroi have been driven back to the banks of the Rhine, and our Orussian allies have finally breached the Neuroi defense lines at the Seelow Heights. Your task will not be an easy one. The enemy is heavily armed, battle hardened, and above all: desperate. Just like how a cornered animal is the most dangerous of all, so too will the Neuroi be at their most deadly.

But I have faith in every one of you. It is only with your help that the Neuroi have been driven back this far, and it is only with your help that the Neuroi will be defeated. All of us, magic and mundane, have been instrumental in the fall of the Neuroi's tyranny. Now we need only a slight push and the Neuroi will collapse on itself like a rotten tree.

Good luck, all of you. And may the blessings of the gods be granted to us in this noble endeavor.

 **Track 20 – About the Life of a Witch (True Feelings)**

This war…it has taken so many lives. I've read an estimated casualty list for this war. Did you know that the estimated civilian casualties for NWII so far is around 50 million? I am not even counting the military casualties, and it is already over 62% of Europe's 1939 census. A cold-blooded part of my mind knows that this means less refugees to feed and more resources to devote to the war, but no one can be that completely rational. I pray to Athena for a swift victory to this war, so that we may finally recover and rebuild what was lost.

 **Track 21 – Morning Greeting**

Good morning, everyone. Time to get up and prepare for another day's work.

Mmm, Geena. It's not time to get up yet. Wake me up in…zzz

 **Track 22 – Meal**

Why, that smells delicious! May I have some?

Mmm, this is absolutely scrumptious. Are you available for hire, by any chance?

This is…unique. Ah, may I be excused for a moment?

 **Track 23 – Afternoon Greeting**

Good day, sir. And how are we doing on this fine day?

 **Track 24 – Evening Greeting**

Ah, good evening. Lovely night, isn't it?

 **Track 25 – Before Bed**

Good night, Geena. I hope wherever you are, you'll have a good night's rest.

 **Track 26 – Sending Off**

May you have a safe journey, no matter where you're going.

 **Track 27 – Reception**

Ah, I see you've returned. Perhaps you have some time to spare to tell me of your journey?

 **Track 28 – Other Lines**

Take as much ammo as you can. You'll need it.

Keep alert. Never take your attention off the battle or you'll never leave it.

Don't panic. Stay calm and in control, and you'll return in one piece.

 **Track 29 – Incoming Mail**

Oh my. We appear to have received our mail.

 **Track 30 – Starting Up**

Ah, it's finally on. Thank goodness it was this button.

 **Track 31 – Shutting Down**

Oh, so it was this button that turns it off. Well, at least I know how to turn it on and off now.

 **Track 32 – Error**

Um, what does this message mean?

I, ah, I can't get it to work.

Somebody help? Please?

Does anybody know how to fix this? Anyone?

 **Track 33 – Enlargement**

Oh. So that's how you make it bigger.

 **Track 34 – Reduction**

I did it! I made it smaller!

 **Track 35 – Maximized**

Huh. Now all I see are multicolored blocks.

 **Track 36 – Minimized**

Now there's only a multicolored dot visible. Does anyone here know how to use this thing?

 **Track 37 – Deletion**

Oh. _Oh._ That's…not good. I'm so sorry to whoever this device belongs to. I think I may have deleted something important.

 **Track 38 – Download**

Downloading? What does that mean? Is it good?

 **Track 39 – Connection**

Connection established? Who am I connected to now?

Connection terminated. Is that good or bad?

 **Track 40 – Call**

We've a call incoming. Who should I patch it to?

 **Track 41 – Answering Machine**

Ah, is this on? Oh, it is? Ah, you've reached the residence of Rosalie de Hemricourt de Grunne. If you'd like to leave a message, please wait for the-

 **Track 42 – Fanservice (1)**

*Giggle* Geena! Not now! We're in _public_!

 **Track 43 – Fanservice (2)**

We're alone now, Geena. What do you suppose we should do now?

Mmm, I think you've gotten better at kissing now, Geena. Now let's work on getting our clothes off first, shall we?

Mmm! Oh, yes! Geena! I love you!

 **Track 44 – Fan Disservice**

Excuse me, sir. But you are being quite rude.

Take your hands off me, sir, before I report you to the nearest constable.

You sir, must have the brains of a gnat to harass a witch like this. It appears I'll have to teach you a lesson you won't forget.

 **Track 45 – Panties**

Panties? Oh, you mean knickers. These aren't undergarments. These are part of my uniform. You can clearly see that the fabric is much thicker and more robust.

 **Track 46 – Combat**

Wing Commander de Grunne here! You called?

Tally-ho!

Open fire!

Engage that target!

Intercept them! Now!

Disperse now!

Dive, dive, dive!

I need ammo now!

Someone get this bastard off my six!

I'm out of ammo!

I'm running low on fuel!

Someone shoot that bloody core!

All enemies shot down. Good job, girls. We're returning to base. I'm buying the Guinness this time.


	2. Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein

**Track 01 – Introduction**

 _Jawohl._ My name is Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein, 2nd daughter of the Sayn-Wittgenstein family. I am the executive officer of the 506th Joint Fighter Wing, A-Unit. I am 16 years old, and I was born on the 14th of August. I am a proud 163 cm tall. I have lustrous blonde hair and my eyes are a splendid pale green. I weigh 55 kg, or about 121 pounds. I have achieved the utmost proficiency in Karslandic, Orussian, and Britannish; in that order.

My what? Excuse me? Who are you to ask such a personal question? I don't care if this is for the interview. I am not disclosing that information.

 **Track 02 – Rank**

I hold the rank of _Oberstleutnant_ in the _Luftwaffe_ of the Empire of Karlsland, which is equivalent to a Wing Commander in the United Nations Joint Services. In the 506th JFW, I hold the rank of Squadron Leader. Believe me, it was not easy being forced to accept what was basically a demotion in order to transfer to this post. Going from a commander to a mere subordinate would be hard on anyone, let alone one with my peerage and abilities.

 **Track 03 – Dreams for the Future**

My only dream is to remain in the military and serve my country. The _Luftwaffe_ is my life and will remain so for the rest of my life, on my honor as a soldier of Karlsland.

 **Track 04 – Original Unit**

Prior to my transfer to the 506th, I served in _Nachtjagdgeschwader_ _Zwei_ –one of the night fighter wings of the _Luftwaffe_ –as one of the commanding officers. We operated out of Britannia, making nighttime raids into Neuroi-held Europe and intercepting their nighttime raids in turn. _Ja_ , we racked up quite the impressive kill count over the years. Most of them due to my own effort, of course. I am the highest scoring night fighter you know. I have 119 kills to my name, and soon it shall be an even 120. Make no mistake about that!

 **Track 05 – About Your Familiar**

I see you've noticed Göndul. Is she not an exquisite specimen of _Felis catus_ , with the way her night-black fur shines and the way her emerald-green eyes sparkle? Oh, stop that! You know my radiance is only matched by your beauty, _liebchen_.

What was that? Ah, yes. Göndul and I had our fateful encounter one evening soon after Thor chose to bless me with his divine thunder. With the grace one would associate with the feline species, Göndul appeared at the window of my room. She took one look at me, noted my perfect appearance, and asked me "Someone as beautiful as I should deserve someone equally as beautiful as my partner, don't you think?" The moment I heard those words, I knew even before she offered to be my familiar that we were meant for each other.

Why did I name her Göndul, you may ask? Surely, the name of a valkyrie whose name means "wand-wielder" is the perfect name for a being wishes to spend the rest of her life with a witch, don't you think?

 **Track 06 – About Rosalie de Hemricourt de Grunne**

My erstwhile commander. I have to admit, she's a good tactician and strategist. Her flying skills aren't as good as mine's are, but that's to be expected for someone who has only been flying a desk for the past 5 months. I also wish she would stop butting in on my affairs. I'm perfectly fine! I can perform the duties of an executive officer and fly night patrol all at once! And I do not more hours of sleep!

 **Track 07 – About Adriana Visconti**

Ugh. Her. Her skill in flying and powerful magic is matched only by her sheer recklessness and, frankly, insatiable appetite. If there was such a thing as a female Casanova, she would be it. I know the commander is ignoring her indiscretions to retain her combat abilities, but a true soldier should not be such a slave to her bodily functions. You don't see me going out with men and women every night, now do you?

 **Track 08 – About Isabelle** **du Monceau de Bergendal**

Frankly, I know as much about her as the commander does. She is a very secretive person and lets few past her exterior. All I know is that she is an excellent sniper and meticulously takes care of her weapons, and that's all I need to know.

 **Track 09 – About Kunika Kuroda**

Her, hmm…she's an odd character, to be certain. Good flying skills and marksmanship, but has a tendency to panic when faced with new threats. She also practices several…I will call them hobbies, such as keeping a pet rabbit (even though it is against regulations) and gambling (also against regulations). I only let it slide because the commander ordered me to. If I were the commander, you can bet that I would not be so lenient.

 **Track 10 – About B-Unit**

Ugh, the Liberians. I do not know much about them, but I do know that they are overpaid, over-sexed, and over here. I make exceptions here and there for exceptional individuals, but Liberians as a whole are something we could do without.

 **Track 11 – About Carla von Rosen**

Never say that name to me again. She is a disgrace to all who fight for their country with honor, discipline, and courage. I don't care how skilled she is. No mercenary can ever possibly be trusted to do anything more than fight for her next paycheck.

I still can't believe that command forced me to write a letter of recommendation to her. I know orders are orders, but I'm fairly certain this particular order was written while command was under the effects of a Neuroi miasma attack. I found writing that particular letter to have been the most excruciating thing I have ever written. I was quite relieved when that mercenary refused.

 **Track 12 – Ambitions**

Someday, I will command a _Geschwader_ –what Britannish speakers would call a "wing"–again. That is my ambition. Being a mere subordinate is not fulfilling, no matter how skilled my commander is. There are some elements that are just frustrating to have to deal with. I cannot fight to my full ability as a soldier of Karlsland being only the second-in-command of a glorified squadron.

Correction: half a squadron.

 **Track 13 – About Your Striker Unit**

Now we get to something important! My _Schwarz Ritter_ is a Jungfrau Ju-88G-6 striker. The original design was a _Schnellbomber_ , or fast bomber, designed to perform high-speed attack runs on ground targets and be too fast for any fighter to catch it. Afterwards though, they discovered that it made a good platform for a multitude of roles, including that of a night fighter. As it turned out, the powerful engines that allowed it to outrun fighters made it perfect for catching them as well, and the powerful shields also let me survive incoming fire long enough to return it. In short, I would ride _Schwarz Ritter_ into Niflheim and back.

 **Track 14 – About Your Weapons**

The weapon I've used the most is the MG151/20H. It's a 20mm variant of the previous 15mm MG151. It compensates for the lower muzzle velocity with a larger explosive shell, though frankly the amount of explosives is still unsatisfactory in my opinion. I've been putting in requests for the new MK 103H or even the MK 108H, but apparently Karlsland's highest scoring night ace doesn't have a high enough priority to receive either of them. Honestly, I feel like command have their brains stuck up their _arschlochen_ at times.

Now where was I? Ah, yes! The H designation stands for " _hexen_ ", which is Karslandic for "witch". The _hexen_ variant of the MG151/20 differs from the regular model in that it is modified with a pistol grip, electronic trigger, and foregrip to allow witches to use it. Honestly though, even a genius like I would find it difficult to wield a weapon that lacked even a grip and trigger.

The MG151/20 is not my only weapon though. Far from it, I take one or two Panzerfausts with me during all my sorties. The Panzerfaust is a one-shot, disposable antitank weapon, with an effective range of between 30 to 150 meters depending on the model. It is well-liked by witches for its light weight, destructive power against even the largest Neuroi, and the fact that you can discard the spent tube afterwards to save weight.

That's it…wait, what? This? This is nothing. Just a Beretta M1935. It is not even a proper sidearm; it has a stopping power just barely better than that of a BB gun. I just carry it more for decoration than anything else. Why? Well, it was a present from the commander. What else did you expect me to do with it?

 **Track 15 – About Your Magic**

My particular type of ability has had many names given to it over the eons, but I call it " _Blitz_ ". It's the ability to generate electricity, and then release and manipulate it at will. According to instruments, I'm able to generate a maximum of 100 megavolts of electricity within my body, and release it into an ether-based electric current of 120 kiloamperes. In short, I can fire lightning bolts from my hands, and so far such a techniques has proven itself to be useful against even the largest Neuroi, as it not only causes tremendous damage but also stuns it and halts its regeneration for a period of time. I think the massive electric current somehow disrupts whatever it is the Neuroi have for brains and nerves, but I don't know for certain.

In addition to directly attacking enemies with it though, _Blitz_ has many uses outside of combat. I've used it to perform emergency repairs on my striker, start a campfire, and have even cooked food with it. Though in the last case, I've discovered that this has to be done _very_ carefully to avoid rendering the food into charcoal.

One last thing, my power has the handy side-effect of rendering my body impervious to electric shock of almost any power. I've once been struck by lightning and I was completely unharmed by the experience, though sadly I could not say the same for my striker at the time.

What? You want to know about my Magic Radar? That is not important. It is merely a spell all night witches have to learn in order to perform their duty to their maximum potential. To me, it is not my magic so much as it is another tool in my arsenal.

 **Track 16 – About Your Homeland**

Ugh, I would really rather not talk about the burned-out, Neuroi-infested wasteland Karlsland has become, thank you very much. Just thinking about how the Neuroi have desecrated my homeland makes me so angry I could pound the tables into splinters!

…My apologies. I did not mean to burn the edge of the table. Magic is tied to emotions, and my power becomes unstable when I become angry. I apologize for my loss of control, and I will make sure you get a new table for the next interview.

 _Ahem._ To avoid another such episode, I'll just take the time to talk briefly about Neue Karlsland. Neue Karlsland is the name for a conglomerate nation formed from the colonies that various European nations had in South Liberion, led by Karlsland of course. What were once backwater colonial towns had to transform virtually overnight into huge cities to accommodate the endless tide of refugees from Europe. Malnourishment and starvation ran rampant in those early months, and huge slums grew out of the towns, packed with refugees and their families. Even worse were the tropical diseases which few, if any, Europeans had any resistance to. I remember reading about the mass graves that had to be dug for the victims of the plagues in the _BZ am Mittag_. May we banish malaria, Chagas, and yellow fever to Niflheim!

I hate to admit it, but the aid of Liberion and Tawatinsuyu was critical to ensure our continued survival. It was like they were a limitless cornucopia. Liberian merchant ships arrived daily with crates of food, medicine, and other necessities needed for Neue Karlsland to survive, while llama-drawn caravans poured over the border from Tawatinsuyu bearing the same. I suppose we should be thankful that the Queen of Hispania still maintained a cordial relationship with the Sapa Inka when the Neuroi invaded.

 **Track 17 – About Your Family**

I am glad you brought this up. As a proud member of one of the oldest lines of nobility in Karlsland and Orussia, it is my duty to present my best foot forward in all situations so as to not dishonor my family's heritage and legacy. As my ancestors consist of such figures like Field Marshal Ludwig Adolph Peter, Prince Wittgenstein, who defeated the armies of Napoleon in the Battle of Leipzig, some people might be daunted by such a task. But not one such as me.

I am the eldest daughter of Gustav Alexander Prince zu Sayn-Wittgenstein, who was a diplomat to Denmark at the Copenhagen embassy before the country was overrun, and Walburga, Baroness von Friesen. I had an older brother named Heinrich and a younger sister named Ludwiga.

Why "had"? Sadly, Heinrich fell in battle in January of 1944 against the hated Neuroi, may their fell metal hides rust into ruin. He was a _Ritterkreuz_ recipient, you know, and he was one of the best night fighters of Karlsland, equal to me. There won't be anyone else like him in the world.

Suffice it to say, I am the most intelligent of my family. I learned to speak at the age of two-and-a-half years old, don't you know. I was reading by the age of 4. Thor blessed me with my magic at the age of 6, and I even had a private magic tutor at Lake Geneva. But alas, my sure-to-have-been accomplished education was interrupted by the Neuroi's invasion, may Thor tear them asunder. I enlisted in the Luftwaffe in 1941. I would've enlisted sooner had the laws not set the minimum age of enlistment for witches at 12. Surely, they could've used my abilities to hold off the Neuroi during the evacuations, would they not?

 **Track 18 – Food You're Good at Making**

Among my repertoire of skills, I am also quite decent when it comes to the art of cooking. I can prepare a full meal out in the field using only the rations available to the common soldier. My powers come in quite handy for staring a cooking fire, or even cooking the food directly as long as I'm careful about it.

As for my preferred meal, I'm rather fond of poached sturgeon on a bed of new vegetables, served with a side of its own fresh eggs. There's nothing quite like sturgeon flesh in my opinion. The flavor and texture are simply divine.

 **Track 19 – About the Life of a Witch (Official Stance)**

Have no fear! For the forces of Karlsland (and others) march onward towards the liberation of Europe. We will crush the Neuroi into dust, reclaim our homeland, and rebuild what was lost! Fear not the Neuroi, for they are mere godless husks devoid of souls, while we fight with the gods at our sides! For surely, our witches are blessed by the gods themselves, filled with their divine might and the will to fight these demons!

So stand fast, fight hard, and we will banish the Neuroi back to the dark heights of Niflheim from whence they came!

 **Track 20 – About the Life of a Witch (True Feelings)**

I hope none of you believe everything that is written in the propaganda pages. Because if you do, you. Are. An. Idiot. The Neuroi are not going to just roll over and die while we march in. The Neuroi are going to fight like savages and use every dirty trick in the book to win, because that's the only thing that matters: victory. The winner always dictates the terms to the enemy. In this case, the only terms are survival.

The Neuroi have only ever shown an interest in destroying us. No negotiations. No surrender. No exceptions. Only the destruction of either us or them will ensure victory, and we do _not_ plan to be the losers in this war. So fight hard and fight bravely, but do not fight stupidly or recklessly. For if you do, I will make you suffer more than the Neuroi possibly could ever do.

 **Track 21 – Morning Greetings**

Rise and shine, soldiers! The enemy is not going to wait for you to get up, so move it!

Zz-What? Is it my turn to patrol? Alright, then.

 **Track 22 – Meal**

Something smells delicious. Might I have a taste?

Hmm, that was good. Not as good as my cooking, but still a delicious meal.

Blegh! What is this slop? I wouldn't feed this to the dogs, let alone my soldiers! Throw this out before I throw you out with it!

 **Track 23 – Afternoon Greeting**

Just because the sun is high up doesn't mean you can slack off, now move it!

 **Track 24 – Evening Watch**

Night has fallen. Stand at the ready, soldiers. Niflheim's influence is the strongest during this time, and so are the Neuroi.

 **Track 25 – Before Bed**

I'll be getting some rest. Wake me if anything happens.

 **Track 26 – Sending Off**

Farewell, then. We shall meet again. I can count on it.

 **Track 27 – Reception**

I told you we shall meet once more. Am I not a genius?

 **Track 28 – Other Lines**

Discipline, soldiers, is the cornerstone of our military. Never forget that.

You will not use discipline as an excuse for stagnation and rote. Anyone I find doing this will be forced to "discipline" a cask of butter until it turns rancid, and then eat it.

Failure is tolerable. Repeated failures are not.

Ignorance can be cured. Stupidity can't. Do not make me think you are the latter.

 **Track 29 – Incoming Mail**

Mail call! Get your mail here!

 **Track 30 – Starting Up**

This switch will turn it on…no, this one…argh! Turn on, you confounded piece of machiner-oh, it's on.

 **Track 31 – Shutting Down**

Well, at least I know now that the same button that turns it on turns it off.

 **Track 32 – Error**

Great. Can I get a technician here?

What is taking that technician so long? I'll have died of old age by the time he arrives.

Hmm, perhaps I can fix this myself. A noble should be able to perform this most basic of tasks.

…Well, at least it's no longer displaying an error message.

 **Track 33 – Enlargement**

So this button makes the image larger. I wonder what the other buttons do…

 **Track 34 – Reduction**

I found the button that makes it smaller. Now what?

 **Track 35 – Maximized**

Hmm, too large. It looks like a multicolored checkerboard.

 **Track 36 – Minimized**

Now it's just a dot. I guess that is as far as it will go.

 **Track 37 – Deletion**

There! Now the screen looks much neater. The owner of this…device should be proud that Karlsland's number one night ace straightened it out for her.

 **Track 38 – Download**

Hmm? Downloading? What does that mean?

 **Track 39 – Connection**

Connecting established? To what?

Connection terminated? What is this thing doing?

 **Track 40 – Call**

Phone call incoming! Anyone who's expecting one, get over here right now!

 **Track 41 – Answering Machine**

You have reached the phone number of Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein. She is not present at the moment though. You may leave a message at the sound of the beep.

 **Track 42 – Fanservice (1)**

You have the honor of having caught my interest. You may accompany me.

 **Track 43 – Fanservice (2)**

Hmm, you impress me. Now let's see how well you do here.

Heh, you've performed well. Will you grant me one last favor before you go?

Hm, so that is what a kiss feels like. Interesting. Perhaps in the future, we shall have more of these encounters?

 **Track 44 – Fan Disservice**

Unhand me, you mongrel.

Do you know who I am? I am Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein, and I can and will destroy you if I choose to. This is your last warning.

* _Crack!_ _Bzzzap!_ * I did warn you, did I not?

 **Track 45 – Panties**

What are panties…what, you mean undergarments? Are you a moron? This is my uniform.

 **Track 46 – Combat**

Wittgenstein has arrived! I hereby claim this battlefield!

Wittgenstein here, clear off!

That's my prey! Find your own!

May Thor guide my blows and rend my enemies asunder!

Thunder of the heavens, heed my call and strike down my foes!

 _Feuer!_

 _Blitz!_

Die, you piece of _scheisse_!

Taste Panzerfaust, _ratte_!

Core exposed! Moving in!

I have you now!

Wittgenstein here. Target destroyed. Continuing patrol. Out.

Wittgenstein here. Returning to base. It was a good hunt. Out.


	3. Adriana Visconti

**Track 01 – Introduction**

An introduction, eh? Well, my name is Adriana Visconti for a start, and I am a proud citizen of Venezia. For the 506th, I serve as the field officer in charge with directing the A-Unit in battle. Directly, of course. How else would I lead? I'm 18 years, so you don't have to worry if I'm legal or not, _si_?

My birthday is on the 11th of November, if you're thinking of sending me a present. I am 175 cm tall, which is, uh…almost 5' 9" in Liberian, and I weigh…on second thought, my weight isn't all that important. I have auburn hair, and my eyes are a green color. Languages? I can speak _Vèneto_ , _Romagno_ , and _Britanno_. The last is definitely obvious, wouldn't you agree?

And by the way, I'm a D cup. You naughty man! I heard how you asked Rosalie and Heinrike about those!

Aww, don't be embarrassed. I was just kidding around. I suspected your editors told you to ask that question any way.

 **Track 02 – Rank**

I'm a _Capitano_ in the _Aeronautica Militare di Venezia_ , better known as the Venezian Air Force. In the 506th JFW, I'm a Flight Lieutenant, which is roughly the same as my Venezian rank. And to be honest, it feels pretty much the same. I get to do the same thing I've always been doing: killing Neuroi.

Funny thing: when I get promoted higher, there's more paperwork and less killing of Neuroi. However, I found out long ago that if you just piss off the man or witch with the most medals on his or her chest, then you can keep being a low rank. It's a great trick.

 **Track 03 – Dreams for the Future**

Well, did you know that the ancient Greeks believed that all people were born with half a soul, and that the person's half-soul longs to be reunited with its other half? I'd like to find my soulmate someday. I've been searching for a while, but I've never found that one true love I would like to spend the rest of my life with. At the very least, I hope she's pretty. I don't think I could spend the rest of my life with a man. I hope my prayers to Aphrodite work out.

 **Track 04 – Original Unit**

My old unit was 159ª _Squadriglia_ , 12º _Gruppo_ 50º _Stormo_. We were a ground attack unit based out of Trento in northern Venezia. Our job was to attack and harass Neuroi ground formations trying to attack the Alp fortresses and keep them from concentrating attacks in any one region. All we had back then were the old Breda 65s. They were good ground attack strikers, but despite the assurances of command they proved to be not-so-good fighters. They were slow and clumsy, and had weak shields also. A witch in a Breda 65 was easy prey for Neuroi fighters.

Still, we did our best. I remember all the girls in our squadron alternating between cursing out the outdated strikers they got, and then praising them for getting them through another engagement alive and well. _I dei_ , I miss them. Sometimes I dream about them, you know? The ones I'll see only when it's my turn to pay the ferryman and cross the river. I hope they'll be proud of me.

 **Track 05 – About Your Familiar**

Aw, don't be scared of Sophia. She may be a caracal, but she's not a wild animal. Well, not any more, she's not. Sophia is very vague about the details, but it seems like when an animal lives long enough or is exposed to high levels of ether, something changes in their brains. They slowly turn from mere animals into thinking beings.

What caused Sophia to change…she says she's not quite sure. She says it might have been that snake she ate, but I think she's, ah, pulling our legs. Truth is, I don't think she knows either. But really, why does it matter? The fact is, Sophia is the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for. And the knife-sharp tongue just comes with the package-meep! Sophia! Stop batting my face! Ha, ha, ha! I give, I give!

Haah…the truth is, she has helped me through some really tough times. If I didn't have her around, I don't know what I would've done. I'd probably be lying dead in a cell without her around, or worse. I guess she really lives up to her name, eh?

 **Track 06 – About Rosalie de Hemricourt de Grunne**

The commander? Oh, she is a sweet girl. She cares a lot about the people under her command, though I've heard _some_ people say she is a robot who doesn't express emotions properly and she keeps her feelings bottled up inside. Hmph! They have obviously never met a Britannian. They may seem cold on the outside, but on the inside they are fluffy piles of warmth and fun. The commander though…she seems sad at times when she lets down her guard. If she did not already have a girlfriend, I would make her so happy that she would forget her sadness.

 **Track 07 – About Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein**

Her? Pbllt! She's just a stuck up and snotty princess, true to her name. I have never met anyone who thinks more highly of herself than her. She would probably get along good with Narcissus, but I'm certain they would be too busy admiring their own reflections. And did you know that she actually tells me I shouldn't be reckless? That's like the pan calling the pot black. She should try heeding her own advice before saying it to someone else.

 **Track 08** **– About Isabelle** **du Monceau de Bergendal**

Isaac is an odd girl. She does not talk much at all, let alone about herself. I've been trying to pry her shell open and get her to tell me about herself, but she just remains shut like a stubborn clam. The only one she's warming up to is that Fusoan girl. For that reason, Kunika is my only source of information about her. I hope I can make the best of it.

 **Track 09 – About Kunika Kuroda**

Ha, ha! _Si_ , I remember her! She's our newest member. Kunika is a fun girl to be with. Just watching her is like watching a puppy-dog run around. She is so innocent, and yet she drinks, gambles, and parties like an old man. And let me tell you about her desire for money! It's funny how she will do almost anything for money.

 _Che?_ No. Not that. I didn't mean to imply that she would sell her body for money. I once saw someone actually try to ask her that. She declined very politely at first, but when the man tried to press his luck, well…let's just say his family jewels will be black and blue for a good long time.

 **Track 10 – About B-Unit**

Eh, I'm embarrassed to say I have never met any of them. I know Geena Preddy by reputation, but that's the limit of my knowledge of them. If they're like the other Liberians I've met though, they will probably be loud and fun people to be with.

 **Track 11 – About Carla von Rosen**

Oh, her! She's the, how you say, avi-a-trix from all of those magazines! She is like a _condottiero_ from long ago. Adventure, danger, and romance! She lives the kind of life I want to live. Maybe when the Neuroi are all dead, I will become an aviatrix just like her.

 **Track 12 – Ambitions**

Ambitions? I have no ambitions in the military. As long as I can kill Neuroi, I don't care what rank I am.

 **Track 13 – About Your Striker Unit**

My striker is my beloved " _Tempesta Bellissima_ ", or "Beautiful Squall" in _Britanno_. She's a nearly brand new Macchi C.205 fighter striker. The striker has been nicknamed " _Veltro_ ", or "Greyhound", for its high speed and maneuverability. I can see why. Every time I get into her, I feel like I could outfly Hermes himself. And in addition to that, it has fairly strong shields and self-sealing fuel tanks, so it can take a hit and keep on flying.

Honestly, if my _Tempesta_ was a real girl of flesh and blood, I'd marry her in a flash.

 **Track 14 – About Your Weapons**

My favorite weapon is most definitely the, uh, hold on…Flee-ger-hammer. I've always had so much trouble trying to pronounce it. Anyway, it's a 9-barreled 37 mm rocket launcher made by Karlsland, which is a little obvious from the name. It was made specifically for witch use, since it's just little too heavy for mundane soldiers to use despite the designers making it out of lightweight materials. It's loaded with 9-round clips and has both fragmentation and HEAT warheads made for it, making it effective against both flying and ground-bound Neuroi.

I've heard that the Flee-ger-hammer was originally designed when Luftwaffe ground attack witches complained about a lack of a heavy weapon that could deal with both types of Neuroi. If that's true, then those designers definitely succeeded. Well, at least that's my opinion. I've heard a lot of complaints that the rockets aren't big enough and lack power against larger Neuroi. I've never had any problems with it. Then again, very few witches have the same kind of magic I do, so…

As for sidearms, I usually carry a Beretta Modello 38. I cannot say this enough: it's one of the best weapons Venezia has ever designed. Certainly, it's better than anything Romagna has made, that's certain. The Modello 38 is a 9 mm submachine gun with good accuracy, long effective range, and is as reliable as one of Hades' oaths. And believe me, the god of death keeps his promises, unlike certain other gods.

 **Track 15 – About Your Magic**

My magic is called "Ether Burst". Good name, isn't it? To tell you the truth, I'm not sure how my power works exactly. I always fell asleep when the thaumaturgy teachers start explaining magic in school. All I know is what my magic does.

You know that witches can imbue objects with magic to reinforce them and make them stronger, _si_? Well, that's not what happens when I do it. Whenever I try to imbue anything with magic, it explode. And it's not with a little explosion either, but with a bang! Literally. I can basically turn anything I touch into a small bomb, and the effect is enhanced when I imbue a real bomb with magic, making explosive weapons the perfect choice for me.

Strangely though, if I try to imbue an object that's too big, it just heats up instead of exploding. I don't know why this happens. I think I fell asleep during that lecture.

 **Track 16 – About Your Homeland**

Ah, _La Serenissima Repubblica di Venezia_. It's such a wonderful country. The whole area is a basin of the Po river, a large fertile floodplain that is good for growing crops. We also have a large industry, also thanks to the Po, which provided us with powerful currents to power mills and factories. This is probably why we have so many enemies, _si_?

We are bordered by the Empire of Ostmark to the north, and the Duchy of Romagna to the south. Both nations have many times tried to conquer us in the past. The Alps provided us with a natural fortress against Ostmark, but we did not have so much luck with Romagna. We built a wall of fortresses right on the border with Romagna, and they did the same. There was neutral ground between the walls that we both called " _terra di nessuno_ ", or "no man's land", because that land did not belong to any man. Get it? Heh, I remember reading in class about the skirmishes and even wars fought over that border. I guess if the Neuroi were good for anything, is that now we have something of a permanent peace between us and our southern neighbors.

Though, I sometimes wonder what it'd be like to fight a good, clean war with Romagna instead of this ugly, bitter thing we fight with the Neuroi. It sounds exciting to think about.

 **Track 17 – About Your Family**

Ah. My family. Well, as you have guessed, I am a Visconti. _Si_ , that Visconti. The House of Visconti of _Milano_. The _biscione_ on my brooch is evidence of that, though I prefer to call it a _vipera_ considering some of my more…unlikeable relatives. Let's just say that Lucrezia Maria Visconti is one matriarch of the Viscontis you do not want to cross. Trust me. I know.

Oh, you are printing this after the war, _si_? In that case, I'd like to say something to that old hag: fuck you, you _figlia di puttana_. Fuck you, and your schemes to make the Viscontis great again. I hope you rot in Tartarus for eternity.

And one more thing, to those of you who decided to stand up to that _puttana_ and help me: thank you from the bottom of my heart. I will never be able be able to properly repay you for getting me out of there. I hope the pay I'm sending back helps a little in that regard.

 **Track 18 – Food You're Good at Making**

I can make pasta. Heh, I know. It's very, how you say…stereotype-ic? But it is true we Venezians eat a lot of pasta. I think my favorite pasta dish is _bigoli in salsa_ , which is _bigoli_ served with onions and salted fish. They usually use anchovies now, but I prefer the old recipe with sardines. And yes, I can make that dish.

My favorite dish? Hmm…there are so many. If I had to pick one, I'd say _sarde in saor_. It's fried sardines with fried onions, raisins, pine nuts, and sprinkled with spices and vinegar. I can never get enough of them.

 **Track 19 – About the Life of a Witch (Official Stance)**

The military life is great! And being a military witch is just as great! There's action, adventure, and excitement everywhere! If you join now, you too can be like me!

 **Track 20 – About the Life of a Witch (True Feelings)**

Am I finished with the propaganda yet? Oh, good. I feel like if I had to say another word, I would have to spit to clean my mouth out.

Let me tell you: being in the military is _not_ what they advertised. I thought it would be more like one of those adventure books about exploring the world and fighting bad men to save the pretty damsel. Instead, I get rules, rules, and more rules. All that discipline and order are suffocating, like having a scarf wrapped tightly around your neck until you can barely breathe. I don't know how some of the other witches stand it. The instant this war is over, I'm quitting. Maybe I could do what Carla von Rosen and Amelia Earhart do (or well, did for poor Amelia). It sounds a lot more fun than what I'm doing right now.

 **Track 21 – Morning Greetings**

 _Buongiorno_ , my friends! It's a beautiful day today, so let's not waste it by staying in bed all morning, eh?

Mmm, no thank you. I don't want any more. Just want to slee…zzz.

 **Track 22 – Meal**

Now _that_ smells delicious. I hope it tastes as good as it smells.

Mmm, _magnifico_! Now this is a dish to be praised about. My compliments to the chef, _rapido_!

Ugh. I guess the nose can lie, eh? This…I wouldn't call it food. I'd call it a mistake.

 **Track 23 – Afternoon Greeting**

Ah, nice day out, _si_? Reminds me of home. In the summer, of course.

 **Track 24 – Evening Greeting**

What a nice, cool night. Perfect for a night of love, eh?

 **Track 25 – Before Bed**

Good night, _mi amo_. Sweet dreams for both of us, _si_?

 **Track 26 – Sending Off**

You're heading off? Have a safe journey then, and I hope you come back with all your money still on you, eh?

 **Track 27 – Reception**

 _Benvenuto!_ How was your journey?

 **Track 28 – Other Lines**

Stay close and do what I do, _si?_ It'll be a piece of pie.

Ammunition. Some witches think that it's too heavy and that they won't need it. Let's not be like them, eh?

Magic is affected by emotions, _si_? Then let us pour our fury and courage into our magic and destroy these Neuroi once and for all.

 **Track 29 – Incoming Mail**

Hey, _vieni qui_! Come here! We have mail! Anyone who's waiting for a letter should better come here right now!

 **Track 30 – Starting Up**

So which switch turns it on…ah-hah! Found it!

 **Track 31 – Shutting Down**

Does the same switch turn it off? Huh…I guess it does.

 **Track 32 – Error**

Crap. What happened? It's not working any more.

Come on. Work, you piece of junk!

Why won't this thing work?!

Uh-oh, take cover!

…Oops. That's not good. I guess my magic has its problems sometimes.

 **Track 33 – Enlargement**

Hey, I made it bigger! Heh, I know some girls who'd sell their left eyeballs for a chance to do the same thing with certain other parts of their body.

 **Track 34 – Reduction**

And now it's smaller. Actually, I even know some girls who'd want this. Let's just say that when some certain body parts are too big, it gets uncomfortable very fast.

 **Track 35 – Maximized**

Hmm, now that would be uncomfortable no matter what kind of girl you are.

 **Track 36 – Minimized**

Well, I do know some guys who are into those kinds of girls. By Aphrodite, I also know girls who are into those kinds of girls to boot!

 **Track 37 – Deletion**

Oh. Hmm. Well, if I was able to delete this so easily, it must not have been very important, right?

 **Track 38 – Download**

Downloading? Eh, oh well. At least it's doing something.

 **Track 39 – Connection**

Connection established? Who is this machine doing?

Connection terminated? At least this thing had a good time. I think.

 **Track 40 – Call**

Hey! There's a call in for someone! I think it's his girlfriend, and she sounds angry!

 **Track 41 – Answering Machine**

 _Ciao!_ This is Adriana Visconti answering. I'm sorry about not being here to speak to you, but if you leave a message, I'll make sure to get back to you very soon.

 **Track 42 – Fanservice (1)**

(Translated from Venetian) My, you look beautiful tonight, _signorina_. You make flowers feel ashamed to be in your presence, and even the moon pales in comparison to your radiant beauty. It would be a shame if such a lovely girl did not have a companion to match such splendor, don't you think?

 **Track 43 – Fanservice (2)**

(Translated from Venetian) Your skin looks so smooth, and your lips are lovely beyond belief. Your eyes shine like gems polished by a master jeweler, and your body looks as though it has been carved out of marble by Pygmalion himself. Come, let me show you the pleasures such a body could be capable of.

(Translated from Venetian) There, there. Let it course through your body for a while. There, now. That wasn't so bad, was it? Now that I've made love to you, would you mind returning the favor?

Mmm, ah! Ah! Ahhh! (No translation required)

 **Track 44 – Fan Disservice**

Oh? Someone is being a little naughty today. Can't get a girlfriend?

It's not nice to touch a girl if they don't want you to. It might be a good idea to stop before your fingers end up getting broken. Or worse.

So you decided to ignore my warning? It can't be helped then. * _Crack_ *

 **Track 45 – Panties**

Oh? That's a strange topic to talk to a girl about. Could you be interested in the panties, or what's behind them?

 **Track 46 – Combat**

Visconti incoming! Time for a few fireworks!

Everyone! _Attaccare!_

I mean attack! Everyone attack!

Attack that one Neuroi!

The big one! Attack the big one!

Get back! I'm going to fire rockets!

Firing!

Die, _rottame_!

Die, die, die!

You haven't had enough?! Have some more rockets!

Got it! Target shot down!

Ha, ha! Bravo! Good job! Let's go home now and celebrate!


	4. Isabelle du Monceau de Bergendal

**Track 01 – Introduction**

Name? Isabelle Georgette Josephine Félicité du Monceau de Bergendal, though for about 9 years I was Isaac Georges Arsène Félicien du Monceau de Bergendal before the government found out. That's pronounced "Ee-saak" by the way, not "Ai-zik" like the Yanks and Brits insist on calling me. I'm very particular about that, and I'd rather you call me by that name for the rest of this interview.

Oh, you want more information? Well, I'm currently 16 years old. My birthday is on December 10. I am nearly 5' 4" tall. I have red hair and blue eyes. I can speak Britannish, Gallian, and Nederlandic; although the last two is expected of anyone who lives in Belgica.

My…bust…size?

…I believe we can end this part of the interview right here.

 **Track 02 – Rank**

Pilot officer. Or _sous-lieutenant_. Whichever you prefer. It's all OF-1, despite 5 years of active combat service. I guess the government doesn't trust me all that much. Smart of them.

 **Track 03 – Dreams for the Future**

I'm probably going to be the wife of some high ranking noble. I'll attend meaningless cocktail parties, chat with some rather mindless wives of other nobles, never have to work for the rest of my life, be busy educating my kids to be proper members of the aristocracy and will have to report to the government if any of my daughters manifests magic. Really, my only source of intellectual stimulation would be books and if I find an intelligent wife to chat with, and I rather feel that the odds of that a bit low from what I've seen of noble ladies in general. It seems that whatever finishing schools they send them to has a tendency to teach them to stop using their brains from an early age.

Not a dream, you say? Too bad. That's life.

 **Track 04 – Original Unit**

My original unit was 1st Regiment of the _Aviation Militaire Belgica_. We were one of precisely three regiments that totaled the entire Belgican Army Air Force. The most advanced striker we had was the Hawk Hurricane, and we had no more than a dozen of them to split between the 322 active combat witches of all three regiments. The vast majority of our strikers were old models dating back to NW1, and we didn't even have enough of those to outfit all of our witches. Still, we were proud of our little air force, and we did take oaths to defend our country, no matter who or what the enemy was.

Then the Neuroi landed in September of 1939. They didn't take long after landing to destroy the old Ostmark-Magyar Empire, and they didn't take long afterwards to begin invading Karlsland and Orussia at the same time. And then, almost before we realized it, they were at our border.

1st Regiment barely got any warning before we were being bombarded by Neuroi artillery. Most of the regiment's witches and pilots managed to escape in time, but our base was destroyed along with our aircraft, strikers, and the ground crews that knew how to service them. We ended up having to retreat to Gallia to support the evacuations, and we've proved ourselves time and time again why we were the 1st Regiment. It's too bad that not many of us survived to brag to the Gallians, the Karlslanders, and the Britannians. They all did their duty to the end. I want you and everybody else who reads this to remember that.

 **Track 05 – About Your Familiar**

Watson. I used to hate him. I blamed him for the government finding out about me. I blamed him for my parents being fined, stripped of their nobility, and sentenced to exile in the Belgican Kingdom of the Congo. I refused to even listen to his thoughts and emotions. I walled off my own mind. He had his own corner, and we left each other alone.

Then the camp instructors forced me to use magic for their training program. When I started failing any course that required magic, they figured out that I wasn't linking to my familiar. I still can't believe how quickly I folded. All they did was threaten to not permit me to travel to the Congo to see my parents, and I did what they demanded of me–I linked with Watson.

Once we did, we had to go through magic training all over again. Can you imagine running a marathon with your leg tied to someone you hated? That was what it felt like. It took a long time before we were able to achieve anything like teamwork. Now…I can't say that I love him, or that I even like him. But at least, I don't hate him anymore.

 **Track 06 – About Rosalie de Hemricourt de Grunne**

Good commander. Cares for her girls. She feels different from the usual Belgican officers. I get the feeling that underneath her patriotism and lip service to King Leopold III, she feels the same way I do.

 **Track 07 – About Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein**

She's…not easy to get along with. And unique. Very unique. Too unique perhaps for me. And quite a few other people, from what I've been hearing. You know how there are people who are very smart and refuses to let others forget it? That's her in a nutshell.

 **Track 08 – About Adriana Visconti**

The…excitable one. And large. Quite large. I practice my camouflage skills on her when she wants to "hang out" with me. It helps when I want peace and quiet.

 **Track 09 – About Kunika Kuroda**

One of the few people I can call a friend. She taught me how to play poker. And blackjack. And bridge. She said she'd even take me to visit Fuso and teach me how to play something called "pachinko". I didn't have the heart to tell her that Belgica doesn't allow its witches to leave the country for anything but business.

 **Track 10 – About B-Unit**

Just some Liberians. I don't know much besides that.

 **Track 11 – About Carla von Rosen**

Who? Oh, the mercenary. Something of a celebrity too, I hear. I don't talk to her much. I don't think any Belgican witch ever does, from the way the authorities in Belgica are carefully steering witches away from her and censoring everything that features her.

 **Track 12 – Ambitions**

None, though I wouldn't mind if the Belgica suddenly rescind its "Witches are the state's property" policy. If wishes were fishes…

 **Track 13 – About Your Striker Unit**

" _Chasseur_ " is a Mk XXII Spitfire striker. She's fast and agile, like all of the Spitfires fitted with Griffon engines. When I wear her, I feel like a hawk soaring through the skies: untouchable and unconquerable.

 **Track 14 – About Your Weapons**

When you have to hunt very large game, you obtain a very large rifle. The Solothurn S-18/1000 is that rifle for me. It's incredibly large and heavy, but the 20mm rounds–augmented by magic–will punch through pretty much all but the thickest Neuroi armor. I wouldn't use this on real game though. I suppose the very biggest wild boar or large bears might merit it, but I wouldn't be left with very much afterwards.

As for my Webley, it's just something I carry in case of emergencies. It's a little on the big side like my rifle, but it doesn't have much recoil and it packs a punch.

 **Track 15 – About Your Magic**

It's just your average, ordinary Trajectory Manipulation. I can just manipulate the flight path of anything I imbue my magic into. Nothing more, nothing less. It helps me make long-ranged shots while maneuvering, which would normally be impossible for witches that don't have this ability.

 **Track 16 – About Your Homeland**

I would like to, but I might get censored if I do. Let's just say that I'm not happy with the way witches are treated, but what choice do I have?

 **Track 17 – About Your Family**

Let's see, my parents are both currently living in a farmstead in the Congo. They have a bunch of black workers to do the farming for them, and they also have a bunch of white guards looking after them to keep them "safe". Granted though, there's nowhere for my parents to run to anyway. Being white, they'd stick out like a peacock against a white easel. The guards are almost an afterthought.

Other than that they can't leave, they're fine. Father jokes about how the fresh air is doing wonders for their health and how the sun was giving them a lovely tan, and then mother would give him a glare and he would shut up. When mother takes me aside, she tells me that they really are fine for the most part and that the guards treat them with the utmost courtesy. However, she adds that the Congo is nothing like Belgica, and that father would sit on the porch smoking away on his pipe with a look of yearning on his face for home.

They're why I still serve Belgica, and that there's no point in me doing anything about it but to serve faithfully.

 **Track 18 – Food You're Good at Making**

Sandwiches. They're easy to make, easy to store, and easy to customize. Roasting meat is also pretty easy, and they're good in sandwiches. It's always nice to have a roast duck sandwich after bringing them down. Father taught me how to clean them, but mother was always the one to actually roast them. She said that father would turn half of it into duck-flavored charcoal and the other half into duck tartare if she left it to him.

I do like _moules-frites_ though. They call them "mussels and chips" in Britannia. I haven't a clue how to make them though. I just prefer to get them from shops.

 **Track 19 – About the Life of a Witch (Official Stance)**

 _Sigh._ Can I just skip this part? Just because I'm serving in the military doesn't mean I have to endorse it.

 **Track 20 – About the Life of a Witch (True Feelings)**

Nope. I know what you want me to say, but I'm afraid I can't do that. I have too much riding on me being a good Belgican soldier.

 **Track 21 – Morning Greetings**

Morning.

Zzzzz…

 **Track 22 – Meal**

Hmm…

Good.

…

 **Track 23 – Afternoon Greeting**

Evening.

 **Track 24 – Evening Greeting**

…Cold.

 **Track 25 – Before Bed**

Night.

 **Track 26 – Sending Off**

…Bye.

 **Track 27 – Reception**

Hmm…

 **Track 28 – Other Lines**

Watch, don't look. Don't shoot at the first thing you see.

Closing one eye doesn't work. You'll only cause your shots to go left or right of your target.

Don't wear bright colors. Don't paint your striker in bright colors either. You'll just be painting a target on yourself.

 **Track 29 – Incoming Mail**

(Hands sack to nearest person) Mail.

 **Track 30 – Starting Up**

Why do I have to turn this on again? I'm not even an engineer. Maybe I'll just press the buttons on it. One of them has to turn it on.

 **Track 31 – Shutting Down**

Well, time to mash random buttons again until it does what I want.

 **Track 32 – Error**

Exactly how do you expect me to fix this again?

Well, looks like there's only one solution to this.

Hello, operator? Can you connect me with a…computer technician please? Thank you.

Miss…Fen? That was impressive. And quick. Will you please leave me your phone number?

 **Track 33 – Enlargement**

…How did that happen?

 **Track 34 – Reduction**

I still have no idea how that happened.

 **Track 35 – Maximized**

What is happening?

 **Track 36 – Minimized**

This is like getting lost in a jungle. Without a guide. And your only solution is to hack your way through the foliage until you find a trail again.

 **Track 37 – Deletion**

…Ah. That's a pity.

 **Track 38 – Download**

Downloading? That sounds bad.

 **Track 39 – Connection**

Connection established? To who? Or what? This sounds bad.

I'm not turning this on again.

 **Track 40 – Call**

…Is someone going to answer that phone?

 **Track 41 – Answering Machine**

…Leave a message. _Beep._

 **Track 42 – Fanservice (1)**

You're not so bad. It's been nice being with you.

 **Track 43 – Fanservice (2)**

Love? Don't be naïve. I'm a noble. Nobles can't marry for love.

Are you still at it? You're certainly persistent. Tell me, do you even have a title?

Sorry, then. The only consolation I can give is that there are always more game in the forest.

 **Track 44 – Fan Disservice**

Hmm, so you want my body? I don't want yours, so let's call this even.

Interesting. You're either desperate or you're really stupid. Just to let you know, I don't generally leave predators like you alive.

That last bit was your last warning. Too bad you decided to ignore it. Goodbye.

 **Track 45 – Panties**

The underwear? Not sure what you're talking about, but these are shorts.

 **Track 46 – Combat**

Pilot Officer de Bergendal. Reporting in.

Contact. Enemy sighted.

They won't get away.

Target down.

Target destroyed.

Is that all?

Large Neuroi sighted. Need backup.

Roger. Targeting weapons.

Now where is that core?

Core sighted. Taking the shot.

All bandits downed. Returning to base to rearm and refuel, over.


End file.
